Mobile computing devices such as tablets and mobile phones are typically configured in a form factor that is designed to be held by one or more hands of a user. As heat may develop during operation, these devices are also designed to remain at or below a safe temperature limits during operation such that the devices do not burn the user nor harm the internal components of the device.
For example, once a device reaches a safe temperature limit, power consumption by the device may be reduced to also reduce the amount of heat generated by the device. However, this may also have an adverse effect on device performance, e.g., reduced computational functionality that is made available to a user. Thus, safe temperature limits defined due to the handheld nature of the computing device, as well as safe temperature limits for other devices that are not hand held (such as to protect internal components of the device), may have an impact on functionality of the device that is made available to a user.